$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 0 & 1 \\ 0 & 7 & 2 \\ 0 & 3 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 7 & 3 \\ 1 & 2 & 8\end{array}\right]$